


Little Red Riding Boots

by GalacticDavey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (But mostly smut), (Very brief), (a whole lot of stuff ended up in this), (also very brief) - Freeform, (it turned really self-indulgent really fast), (kind of?), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blowjobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Facials, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, ass eating, light dom/sub i think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13251990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDavey/pseuds/GalacticDavey
Summary: Keith is a little embarrassed about trying out his boyfriends' latest suggestion, but he's also eager to please.





	Little Red Riding Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a request for Keith + feminization, and now we're here because I'm a Class-A Hoe.

He could hear them, speaking in hushed tones outside the bathroom, waiting for him. His reflection was staring back at him, so flushed he hadn’t even bothered applying blush.

On the other hand, he had developed a sort of awed respect for people who could wear makeup regularly, because  _ mascara was the devil’s work _ and it was so  _ hard _ to keep lipstick from getting on his teeth. He had to look up a tutorial to properly apply it--a  _ tutorial _ . For  _ lipstick _ . He felt ridiculous.

But, well, he couldn’t argue with the results.

Keith eyed himself up and down, sighing, tugging nervously at the hem of the little black dress Shiro had picked out for him--it was short-sleeved, cut into a low V at the front, tapered down to the waist where it flared out just a bit, and Keith couldn’t help but admire the way it gave him the illusion of curved hips.

His boyfriends had spared no detail, even going as far as presenting him with a pair of shiny, cherry-red patent leather boots that he couldn’t help falling in love with immediately. The heel made him a bit wary--the only thing more embarrassing than dressing himself up like this would be rolling an ankle--but if everything went to plan, he wouldn’t be on his feet for very long anyway.

Keith met his own eyes in the mirror again, and sighed. They’d better fuck him  _ good _ for this.

After slipping his feet into the boots and zipping them up, he took another few moments to appraise himself and his life decisions before he determinedly swung open the bathroom door, not giving himself the time to hesitate or chicken out.

There was a collective intake of breath as his boyfriends stared at him, not bothering to disguise their awe before it transformed into blatant  _ hunger _ , and it hit him that he had thrown himself to the wolves.

 

A few moments later, he was on his knees at the foot of their bed, hands on Lance’s thighs and slurping on his dick obscenely, Lance already shaking and whimpering above him. This was, evidently, hitting a  _ lot _ of Lance’s buttons.

“Is it as good as you imagined?” Shiro teased from behind him, and he watched Lance meet their boyfriend’s eyes over his shoulder and smile with trembling lips, his hips still rocking into Keith’s mouth.

“Better,” Lance panted, tipping his head back slightly as Keith gave a particularly hard suck to the tip. “Fuck, so pretty.”

Shiro hummed, nuzzling Keith’s shoulder. “Hear that, baby? You’re being  _ such _ a good girl.”

Keith gasped and shuddered at the praise, swallowing eagerly around Lance’s cock, the waxy taste of the lipstick smeared along Lance’s length making him wince. He felt big hands pushing up his skirt, and he flushed at the sudden exposure.

“We didn’t pick these out,” Shiro breathed, kneading at Keith’s lace-covered ass. “Shit, Keith.”

He popped off Lance’s dick with a grin. “Still a  _ good _ girl?” He rasped, wiggling his hips, and winked over his shoulder at Shiro, who was glancing back and forth between Keith’s panties and his devilish smile.

“The best,” he practically wheezed, lurching forward to kiss Keith hungrily, licking into his mouth messily. When he pulled away, there was red smudged on his lips. Then he pushed Keith’s face back to Lance’s cock. “You’re still not done here.”

He blinked up at Lance, confidence growing as he watched the man squirm. “Am I your good girl, Lance?” Lance groaned, hips rutting forward desperately, his cock smearing spit, lipstick and precum on Keith’s cheek.

“ _ Yes _ , my girl, so fucking perfect.”

Beaming with pride, Keith dragged the flat of his tongue along the underside of Lance’s dick, one hard lick from base to tip. Lance’s legs shook on either side of him.

He jolted as he felt his panties being rolled down his hips, but Shiro was quick to hush him.

“Just me, baby, don’t worry.”

Then there was the familiar click of the lube cap, and he groaned around Lance’s cock, arching his back in anticipation.

“She’s so eager,” Shiro commented, giving a light slap to Keith’s ass. “Pushing her ass out like a bitch in heat.” Keith couldn’t help but groan again at Shiro’s words.

“ _ Thirsty _ ,” Lance managed to quip between pants, rolling his hips  _ hard  _ into Keith’s mouth. In retribution, Keith pulled back again and peppered gentle kisses over the hard length, and the occasional kitten lick. “Tease.” Keith snickered, but it devolved into a gasp of Shiro’s name when he felt a hot, wet tongue rolling over his entrance. Now it was Lance’s turn to snicker, though it was laced with a low moan. “Hell yeah, eat that pussy, big guy.”

How could something be so hot while being so  _ humiliating _ ? Keith hid his blushing face against Lance’s hip, trying and failing to stifle his keening as Shiro continued to lick into him, working in lube-slick fingers alongside his tongue.

“Bad girl,” Lance scolded, combing his fingers through Keith’s hair so, so gently—Keith practically purred. “What have we talked about, huh? We want to hear you.”

Reluctantly, Keith did as he was told, still clinging to Lance as he relaxed, letting his whining cries reverberate in their bedroom. He felt as much as heard Shiro’s answering groans, gasping as the man’s fingers and tongue worked at him more frantically. Shiro was entirely too good at fingering—Keith was drooling in a matter of moments, shuddering and fucking himself back into Shiro’s hand as he dragged his fingertips over his prostate repeatedly, working Keith open so, so perfectly. All he could do was whine and cling to Lance, who put aside his own leaking cock in favor of petting Keith’s hair and cooing into his ear; soft murmurs of  _ good girl _ and  _ so gorgeous like this _ , accompanied with sweet kisses to Keith’s temple. Keith was in a daze, and had no way of knowing for sure how many fingers Shiro had inside him, but he felt absolutely  _ sloppy _ , spit and lube dripping in thick globs down his thighs.

As if he knew what Keith was thinking, Shiro drew back, dragging his teeth over one of Keith’s ass cheeks. “Putting in a fourth finger, baby,” he hummed, pressing kisses over where he’d just bitten. “You’re so  _ wet _ . So fucking wet for us.”

Keith groaned, nuzzling into Lance’s thigh. From the corner of his eye he saw Lance smile at Shiro before he hunched over again to talk to him. “You should see Shiro right now, babe. He’s got that look in his eyes—you know the one. He’s gonna fuck you so good little girl, just the way you like it. Gonna wreck that pussy.” He laughed watching Keith’s face turn bright red. “Into that?”

“Shut up,” Keith grumbled, though he couldn’t put any force behind it when Shiro curved his fingers and slowly dragged them out of him, leaving him keening and panting—he could only hide his flushed face as Shiro joined in with a low chuckle. He grabbed Keith by the hips and tugged him backwards onto his lap, the head of his cock catching at the rim of his stretched ass before sliding between his cheeks.

“Slippery,” he hummed, continuing to rut up against Keith in a slow rhythm, grunting softly into his ear. Keith could feel Shiro smile against his neck when he rocked back into him, grinding his ass against Shiro’s hard cock eagerly.

“Look how excited she is,” Lance commented, lazily stroking his cock as he watched his boyfriends. “Wants it so bad, don’t you, baby?”

Keith didn’t even have the willpower to be embarrassed at this point, his cock throbbing under his little skirt, and Shiro’s cock grinding against his ass— “Yes, yes, I need it. Please fuck me, please,  _ please _ …”

Shiro hummed, one hand trailing down Keith’s spine and to his ass, his thumb hooking on his rim and tugging. “But where, sweet girl? You’ll have to be more specific.” Keith was about to ask what the hell he meant _ where _ when it hit him, along with the heavy chill of mortification.

Oh,  _ god _ .

His face burned. “Please. Fuck my...my pussy, Shiro.”

Lance groaned loudly, practically throttling his dick, and Shiro peppered his neck with kisses as he lined up his cock with Keith’s ass, gently pressing on Keith’s hips, helping him sink down on it. “Good girl, Keith, so sweet for me.” Keith thought Shiro continued talking, but he couldn’t hear what else he said over his own moans as he was finally,  _ finally _ filled up the way he wanted. And, fuck, his hole really  _ was _ sloppy, could feel just how wet and stretched he was as he slid Shiro home with no resistance. Fully seated on Shiro’s lap, he arched back against Shiro’s chest and twisted to nip at his boyfriend’s earlobe as he began to move his hips in slow, gentle rolls. Shiro groaned, fingers digging into Keith’s thighs hard enough to bruise, before the noise was cut off by Lance leaning down to give Shiro a messy kiss. He pulled away a few moments later, grinning as he wrinkled his nose.

“Mm, your mouth  _ literally _ tastes like ass.”

Shiro snorted a breathless laugh. “Lick it up, baby.”

“Dirty, nasty boy,” Lance responded with his own laughter, no real venom behind it—he gave Shiro another sloppy kiss before he focused on Keith once more. “And  _ speaking _ of licking things up…,” he tugged gently at Keith’s hair. “Be a good girl for daddy and finish what you started, hm?” Keith was all too happy to swallow Lance’s cock, groaning around it as Shiro chose that moment to begin fucking him in earnest. Keith’s eyes rolled back in his head, eyelids fluttering. He was stuffed full at both ends, with Shiro panting and mouthing at his shoulder blade, and Lance pulling his hair  _ just right _ . Shiro wrapped a hand around Keith’s cock, and he was bordering on completely blissed out, hips moving frantically, unable to choose between fucking into Shiro’s fist or onto his cock.

Lance was the first to finish, pressing as deep into Keith’s throat as he could before pulling his cock from his mouth to come over Keith’s face, swearing harshly as Keith continued licking eagerly at his twitching dick.

“Let me see,” Shiro practically begged, and Lance held Keith by the chin and turned his head to show off his facial. “ _ Fuuuck _ look so good like that, baby, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” he bounced Keith hard on his lap, panting, and Lance took over stroking Keith’s dick as Shiro grabbed him by the hips to grind up into him, coming with a rumbling groan that Keith  _ swore _ vibrated into his very bones. He couldn’t help but shout at the hot, filthy feeling of Shiro coming in his ass, the soft murmurs about what a good girl he’d been combined with Lance’s steady, insistent tugs at his cock sending him toppling over the edge, trembling with the strength of his orgasm.

He collapsed onto Lance, clinging to him and whimpering as Shiro pulled out and left him feeling so empty. Lance shushed him gently, pressing kisses to his temple and rubbing his back until Shiro came back with some wet wash rags to clean up. Shiro gently wiped up his thighs and ass, while Lance cleaned the cum and lipstick off of his face, peppering kisses over the clean skin. He held Keith as Shiro unzipped his dress and slid it off, then worked the panties the rest of the way down his legs (“Please tell me you’re going to wear these again”) and then carefully removed his pretty red boots.

“Can you stand up?” Lance asked gently, and Keith only shook his head, not even bothering to open his eyes. His boyfriends chuckled warmly before Shiro took Keith into his arms, picking him up and carrying him to bed. “I’ll get some water.” He hurried off to the kitchen while they settled into bed, Keith nestling into Shiro’s chest with a contented smile.

“You know, those boots really suit you,” Shiro murmured, brushing Keith’s bangs from his face.

“Yeah, I like them. Lance has good taste.”

“He sure does.” He could hear the smile in Shiro’s voice. “...I kinda want you to make me lick them.”

Keith grinned. “Such a dirty boy,” he teased, biting at Shiro’s pectoral playfully. “I bet I can arrange that. We could get some matching blue ones for Lance and  _ wreck _ you.”

Shiro hummed, clearly enjoying that idea. Lance returned, with a water bottle for each of them, and hopped onto the bed, forcing one into Keith’s hands. “No going to sleep until you get some water in you,” he scolded. “You too, big guy.” Keith grumbled, reluctant to do anything besides cuddle, but relented and drank some water, as Lance and Shiro did the same. When he deemed them sufficiently hydrated, Lance sat the water bottles on the nightstand and wormed his way under the blankets, nestling close to Keith and throwing one arm over both of his boyfriends. “Love you guys.”

“Love you, too,” Keith and Shiro echoed, both smiling. Keith was out in a matter of moments, warm and content sandwiched between his lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can catch me on tumblr at galactic-davey. :)


End file.
